


Hold Me Tight or Don’t

by tvmoviemaniac



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Childhood, Coffee Shops, Dry Humping, M/M, POV Link, POV Rhett, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvmoviemaniac/pseuds/tvmoviemaniac
Summary: Nobody thought they would go their separate ways, not even themselves. When they met at first-grade, they had become best friends immediately and had stayed that way all through their childhood. However, life did not treat them justly and they parted ways after high school.





	Hold Me Tight or Don’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



> I got too high again  
> Realized I can’t not be with you  
> Or be just your friend  
> I love you to death  
> But I just can’t, I just can’t pretend  
> We weren’t lovers first  
> Confidants but never friends  
> Were we even friends?
> 
> Another day goes by  
> So hold me tight  
> Hold me tight, or don’t  
> I’m pretty sure that this isn’t how our story ends  
> So hold me tight  
> Hold me tight, or don’t
> 
> -Hold Me Tight or Don't by Fall Out Boy

The downpour had caught Link off-guard. He was on his way to a meeting but decided it was not worth getting soaking wet, so he threw himself into the nearest coffee shop. It was quite crowded inside, as most people had the same idea when it started raining. Link got in the line that was getting longer every second. He took out his phone in hopes of looking occupied.

“I would like a large green tea please”

The voice sounded familiar but Link couldn’t place it.

“Thank you.”

He caught a glimpse of the man's back as he walked to the hand-off plane to wait for his drink. He was so tall that Link could make out the whole of his upper body and head. He had dirty-blond hair and a slim figure all together.

The colour of his hair reminded him of high school. His best friend's hair was the same colour. Link shook his head as if to keep the memories from floating in. The line had moved and the barista was asking him what he wanted. As he ordered his drink he thought he felt the gaze of the tall stranger fixating on him from afar.

“A green tea for Mr. Rhett” the barista yelled and something dropped inside Link’s body. He turned to look at the now-not-a-stranger man and was greeted with the familiar look of stormy green eyes of his best friend.

 

* * *

 

When the weather starts to get warmer, butterflies emerge from their cocoons. Before Link, Rhett had never paid much attention to the subtle beauties of nature. But his current-best-friend (he didn't like to commit), Link, adored butterflies. So, they would spend their recesses in elementary school chasing after butterflies. Sometimes Rhett would go with other boys to play football in the playground, but a part of him always felt bad for leaving Link on his own.

So he came up with a plan.

One day, after school, he persuaded Link to go to a “surprise place”. He knew Link was not comfortable with not knowing where he was going but he trusted Rhett. They didn’t know it yet, but these were the foundations of a lifelong friendship. Rhett was going to take him to this rather big cultivated area where he hoped there’d be lots and lots of butterflies. He had learned about this place from his mom.

When they got there, Rhett was so excited he couldn’t keep still. He walked Link to the back of the farmhouse where they were met with a rainbow made out of butterflies.

It was beautiful.

A huge smile grew on Link’s face as he turned to Rhett in disbelief.

“Sorry I couldn’t …” but before Rhett could finish, Link was running off towards the butterflies. They spent their whole evening there, chasing after butterflies, laughing together, catching and then releasing all the butterflies they could.

That night, Link stayed over at Rhett’s house. He was lying on the floor next to Rhett’s bed, as usual. Bur this time, the last thing Rhett heard before he fell asleep was a quiet “thank you” from his best friend.

 

* * *

 

Rhett liked working at coffee shops. He could never focus on his work at home so he would try out different places every now and then. However today might have not been the best time to come here. Because of the downpour people were taking refuge by going in the nearest shops. He didn’t like the crowd; there weren’t even any empty tables to set up his laptop.

He ordered his green tea and went over to the hand-off plane to wait for his drink. As he was looking around the crowded cafe, his eyes fell upon the man talking to the barista. He had a slim figure and a long neck. He looked uncomfortable with so many people around which made Rhett think back to the times he and Link went looking for undiscovered places to hang around. It has been such a long time since he last saw his best friend. He knew their friendship had an expiration date, but he had also never stopped hoping that maybe theirs would be different.

No, he wasn’t missing Link; not anymore.

But now the man was talking and his voice was so familiar. Even through all the noise Rhett could hear every single word leaving the man’s mouth.

“A green tea for Mr. Rhett” the barista yelled and the man at the counter turned towards Rhett. Deep blue eyes piercing the crowd, and that dang goozle… Rhett would recognize that anywhere. It was his best friend.

 

* * *

 

It was almost the end of middle school. Rhett’s older brother had gone to medical school, leaving Rhett thinking about _his_ future.

“I want to be able to create new things with you man!” he proclaimed one day as he and Link were hanging around at the foot of a lake.

“Sorry bo, I ain’t magic. I can’t ‘create’ things” Link said with a daring smile on his face.

“Stop it, you know what I mean.” Rhett answered as he pushed him on his shoulder, almost making him fall into the lake.

“I am anxious aswell” Link began --knowing that Rhett will shake his head to this statement, never admitting he too fells anxious sometimes-- “Whatever the future holds, we will face it together. You know that, right?”

Even though his smile was reassuring, he would turn out to be wrong.

The next day, Rhett came to school with a definitive frown on his face. He was crabby all day long, which made Link worried. The only thing he could think about doing was to invite him to camp out on their backyard. It was already Friday so Rhett could spend the night at Link’s with no strings attached.

After school they biked to Link’s house, the air empty without their laughter. They set out the camp Link’s step-dad had bought for them in the backyard, but put their sleeping bags out on the grass.

“I wanna see the sky” Rhett had requested.

After dinner, they snuggled up into their sleeping bags and talked. Talked the night away as if sleep was a stranger. It was dark all around, only the pale moonlight illuminating their faces.

Rhett’s family didn’t want him to study “art” and stuff. They wanted him to get into a respective field like his older brother.

Not thinking too much about it, Link held out his hand and placed it in the middle of their sleeping bags. After a moment of hesitation Rhett put his own hand in his. They kept watching the stars. When Link turned towards Rhett to say something, he saw a tiny, almost invisible tear running down from his face. So, instead of saying anything he squeezed Rhett’s warm hand even tighter.

Rhett squeezed back.

 

* * *

 

Link slowly walked towards the hand-off plane, and consequently towards his best friend. His best friend whom he hasn’t seen for a decade…

Maybe this wouldn’t be as awkward as he pictured it in his head numerous times since they went their separate ways. Link had played that last day countless times in his mind and every time he got even more enraged with himself.

He could feel his hands shaking and he hated his body for doing so. He was scared. Scared that they have lost that thing between them, that bond they had all through childhood. But Rhett was smiling, which made him loosen up a bit.

Rhett had grown a beard, it went well with his eyebrows, it looked right. Link remembered how much Rhett hated his thick eyebrows back when they were children; and how Link thought they made him only more beautiful. Rhett's cheeks were apple-red under his well groomed beard and his eyes were glowing. He was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a rather tight gray jeans.

Should he hold out his hand for a handshake or maybe they would hug? Link’s mind had stopped working. But thankfully, Rhett had the answer as always.

“Link!” the taller man exclaimed as he wrapped his long arms around Link’s body, embracing him in a huge and warm hug.

“Gah, I’ve missed you so much.”

 

* * *

  

The moment their eyes locked, a fire was ignited inside Rhett. His best friend was standing right there, in front of him. He couldn’t help but smile until his cheeks hurt.

Link had gotten taller, and fitter. He actually had some muscles showing under his beige cardigan. As he kept walking towards him, Rhett realized his arms and chest were even broader up close.

His excitement was suddenly clouded by fear. What if Link was not happy to see him? He couldn’t risk that, so he went in for a hug as soon as he could. He heard Link’s breath catch in his throat.

“Gah, i’ve missed you so much.” Rhett said without thinking,

“I’ve missed you too” the response came, a bit late. When they separated, Rhett saw that Link looked delighted as well; which actually helped him calm down.

“What are you doing here?” Rhett was surprised to see Link at one of his regular coffee shops. But when he saw the sudden change on Link’s face he realised his question sounded a bit ‘angry’.

“I mean, I’ve never seen you around here before”

“Yeah, well, I was in this district because of a meeting but the rain…” he trailed off. His eyes were scanning Rhett’s body like he couldn’t believe he was actually there. Rhett could relate.

“Wow look at you all hot-shot business man” Rhett joked, touching the other man's shoulder slightly in a playful manner. Link laughed as well.

Both of their orders were ready so they picked their cups and started looking around the shop for a place to sit.

“It’s pretty crowded.” Link stated the obvious as he fidgeted with his watch.

“Yeap” Rhett answered.

"You know, I live close-by."

Rhett’s apartment was actually literally around the corner and it would be more comfortable to hang out there as both of them desperately wanted to catch up with each other’s lives.

So they ended up ordering some food to Rhett’s place and spending the whole afternoon laughing like little boys.

It was so easy for them to fall back into the rhythm of their friendship, it almost felt like they never left.

 

* * *

 

Rhett’s flat was not that big but it wasn’t small either. It was a cozy yet stylish place; just what Rhett would go with, Link thought.

They had finished their hot drink hours ago and after a big, take-out lunch they were drinking wine now.

“White, right?” Rhett guessed as he took out some wine glasses.

“You know it bo” Link answered.

Rhett poured some white wine for Link before pouring some red for himself. They settled down onto the large couch in front of the tv. Rhett took a blanket from the side and laid it out on top of their legs. Link had the sudden urge to snuggle up into the crook of Rhett’s shoulder and never leave.

He had missed this.

Rhett felt like home, he felt right. But instead of acting on his impulses, he reached for his phone.

.

After two glasses of wine and a lot of nostalgic talk, Rhett declared: “I’m happy with my life you know. I don’t regret the decisions I’ve made, or the ones I had to make. I am in a good state, economically, and I would have made a lousy “art-person” anyways.” He chuckled before taking a big sip from his wine.

Link couldn’t help but raise his voice “Don’t say things like that”

Rhett looked a bit baffled but also he had a hint of dare in his eyes.

“Why?” he asked,

“Because” Link answered, “You shouldn’t say things that you don’t mean.”

“Oh, so you are always righteous when you speak huh?” Rhett was not taking his eyes off from Link’s.

Link just nodded; scared that somehow he screwed things up again after all these years.

“So is that why you stopped talking to me after that night?”

Rhett’s question felt like a bullet to the heart.

 

* * *

 

It was the last week of high school. How did time fly by this quick? Rhett had taken his family's advice and was going to study engineering, while Link had chosen to study economics.

Neither of them were 100% happy with their decisions: it meant they would go to different colleges. They did not talk much about it though. Both of them knew that there was no changing the others mind. So they went along with their lives, trying to make the best of their time together.

The prom night would be their last day together. After that Rhett was going to spend the summer with his brother Cole in another city and Link would work at the farm to help out his family.

They have come to the prom alone, neither of them really interested in bringing a date, and were spending their time by the punch bowl. The music kept getting louder as people kept coming in with fancy dresses and smiles on their faces.

Rhett couldn’t take it anymore.

So he grabbed Link’s hand and led him outside.

They were in the hall; alone, away from the lights and the music.

“What.. what are you doing man?” Link yanked his hand away from Rhett’s.

“I just … I didn’t want to … stay there.”

Now they were both looking down, fiddling with their shoes.

“Tonight is our last one together” Link’s voice was low but Rhett could hear him. He nodded in response.

“I just wanted to say that..” but before Link could understand what was happening Rhett’s lips were on his.

It was hesitant at first but when Link pushed harder rather than withdrawing Rhett kept going. They separated for a moment, Link on his tiptoes, his back arched; Rhett with his hands on either side of Link’s face looking lovingly into his eyes.

For a moment everything was fine. They were together and they were in love.

But suddenly something changed in Link’s expression. He pushed Rhett forward and ran out of the school, leaving Rhett confused and alone in the hall.

 

* * *

 

The silence hung on the air inside Rhett’s apartment. Link didn’t have an answer.

“I’m … I’m sorry.”

Rhett looked startled, like he wasn’t expecting this response.

“You are… sorry? So, you are not angry with me?”

He suddenly seemed much less angry and even a bit remorseful.

“Of course I’m not, I’m angry with myself!”

Rhett put down his glass, Link followed suit. The traffic noise coming from outside helped them keep grounded on now, when they were both inclined to fall back into nostalgia once more. But not this time. They have let things go for far too long and that was what made them fall apart.

Rhett moved the blanket a bit and created a space in front of him; he looked at Link lovingly as he opened his arms wide. Link curled up between Rhett’s chest and the blanket, closing his eyes. He felt the warm embrace of his best friend, his large hands caressing his hair mindlessly. Link hadn’t felt this vulnerable since that prom night.

“You know, I … I’ve always loved you.”

Link was grateful that he couldn’t see each others faces right then because even though he said it at last, he was still scared. Scared of his love for Rhett, for his best friend.

Rhett tightened his grip around Link’s body, his hot breath tickling the back of Link’s ears.

“So why did you run?” “I… I always thought.. you … you didn’t … you know..”

Now it was Link’s turn to stare deep into the others eyes.

“Because I was afraid, I don’t know. Because I knew we were always lovers first, even if we didn’t want to admit it. You were never really just a friend to me Rhett. You were my everything. And I hated myself for so long after that night. You had done what I couldn’t, you have taken the first step into the precipice and I have let you down. I am so sorry bo, I am truly so …”

But once again, just like that first time years before, Rhett’s lips interrupted Link by pressing into his. Tears from Rhett’s eyes had made their way to his mouth and they tasted salty. This time, Link did not run away. Instead he let himself melt into the kiss.

 

* * *

 

It was overwhelming.

Rhett had dreamed about this moment for so long and now it was happening.

It hadn’t been easy for him to come to terms with his feelings towards Link, but he also always knew they can’t not be together. After the last couple of tortures years without his best friend, it was overwhelming to be able to kiss him freely right now.

He separated their mouths and looked into those familiar deep blue eyes, they were sparkling.

“I love you too, bo” he whispered into his mouth, finally content.

Link buried his head into the crook of Rhett’s neck, inhaling his scent while Rhett lowered his hands to Link’s tiny waist and guided his body onto his own lap. Now Link’s long legs were dangling on either side of Rhett with their crotches touching, the blanket still on Link’s back.

“I have wanted this for so long, you can’t even imagine” Rhett was moving his hands up and down his best friends body; his lovers body.

“Oh I think I can imagine” Link tilted his head flirtatiously, a smirk teasing Rhett in the best way possible.

Link then dived in for another kiss, this time deeper and more confident. Rhett could feel his pants tightening under Link’s now moist trousers.

But he didn’t want to rush in, not this time. He had made that mistake last time and was determined not to do it again.

He couldn’t help himself tough; his hands slipped under Link’s body and grabbed his perfectly sculpted ass. Link jumped a little but did not complain. Instead, he took one of Rhett’s hands and put it in front of his body; guiding his hand up and down through his half-erect penis.

The denim was rough against Rhett’s hand; but more than that, feeling Link inside his palm was an intense sensation all together.

“Are you sure?” He asked, begging with his eyes for Link’s consent.

“Yes” Link whispered, “I want you, I want all of you.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish it on time Hope you like it @linkslipssinkships <3
> 
> i tried to cooperate everything you wanted into one mythical story, it ended up being a mostly in between :D  
> anyways, happy holidays!!!


End file.
